Switching regulators are widely used in various electronic apparatuses to supply appropriate voltage to electronic circuits used inside the electronic apparatuses. Switching regulators each have a switching regulator control circuit which generates a switching signal for controlling the turning on/off of a switching element.
As a control method for the switching regulator control circuit, PWM control methods are widely used (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In a switching regulator control circuit employing a PWM control method, a latch portion is set by a clock signal, and is reset by a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) signal, which is a result of comparison between an error signal and a slope voltage, and a switching signal is outputted from the latch portion.